Le détective et l'incube
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec Lightwood est une détective surnaturelle tuant des démons avec sa famille, son partenaire Magnus Bane n'est pas un mortel mais un démon dont il a passer un pacte de sang. En échange de son corps et de son âme il s'engage à l'aider dans ses missions mais au cours d'une mission des sentiments vont venir s'installer entre eux. BOYXBOY


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que l'épilogue t'ait plu**

 **Marniesmit44: Ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu**

 **HekateWitch: Ne t'en fais pas il y aura un autre encore plus palpitant qui arrive**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi qui est en train de bronzer et voit la cabane d'Alec terminé" ça ne marchera pas pas avec ce que je réserve dans ce chapitre XD**

 **Lavigne 126: J'ahâte de te retrouver avec tes nouvelles idées dans la nouvelle fics**

 **Piiya 69: Merci et à toi aussi**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare !**

 **Voici l'os, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **LE DETECTIVE ET L'INCUBE**_

Un homme courrait à toute allure dans un couloir, il regardait de temps à autre derrière lui. Il arriva au bout du couloir sans issue, il respira saccadé et se retourna ayant peur en entendant des pas venir vers lui. Il essaya de trouver quelque chose quand il vit trop tard un homme aux yeux de chat habillé d'une chemise bleue électrique avec un pantalon en cuir rouge avec des lacets sur les jambes, il s'approcha de sa proie qui avait peur. Il se lécha l'index, sa proie le repoussa avec une boule de feu mais il l'évita facilement. L'homme grinça des dents et se transforma en monstre, il avait des cornes et un corps de lion et une tête de taureau. Il chargea sur l'homme aux yeux de chat qui sauta avant de retomber gracieusement sur ses pieds, il sourit moqueusement en voyant le monstre furax contre lui. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de sauter de nouveau et atterrit sur le dos du monstre qui essaya de le faire dégager de son dos, il ria avant de planter sa main dans le dos de sa victime pour ressortir sa colonne vertébrale. Le monstre mourut sur le coup en se transformant en cendres, il dépoussiéra ses vêtements d'un geste de dégoût. Les cendres tourbillonnèrent autour de lui avant de reprendre l'apparence du monstre ce qui fit soupirer l'homme aux yeux de félin, il leva la main et envoya une boule de feu sur le monstre qui brûla en criant de douleur avant de disparaître pour de bon. Il sourit de victoire avant de se tourner vers le couloir en entendant des pas courir vers sa direction, un autre homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleux arriva essoufflé par l'effort. Il tenait un pistolet dans les mains,

\- Où est-il demanda l'homme

\- Brûler vif répondit l'homme aux yeux de félin avec un sourire

\- Bien, la mission est terminé soupira l'homme en rangeant son pistolet

\- Oui d'ailleurs j'espère avoir ma récompense ce soir susurra l'homme félin en le prenant par la hanche

\- Crève lâcha l'homme en se dégageant

\- Alexander s'offusqua l'homme aux yeux de chat

Alec lui fit un geste d'ennui en marchant vers la sortie, l'autre homme ne bougea pas en boudant avant de flancher en voyant les fesses de l'autre homme se dandiner devant lui. Ils sortirent d'un bâtiment désaffecter pour entre dans une voiture assez luxueuse, Alec prit le volant pendant que l'autre s'installa en reculant le siège passager en arrière pour s'allonger. Ils prirent le chemin jusqu'à un immeuble normal, ils entrèrent et trouvèrent une jeune femme assise derrière un bureau entrain de se faire les ongles. Elle avait un casque téléphonique sans fil et discutait quand elle raccrocha en voyant les deux hommes entrer dans la pièce,

\- Alors les gars, votre mission demanda la jeune femme

\- On a réussi à le détruire, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres demande questionna Alec

\- Pas pour le moment et vous pouvez vous reposer en haut conseilla la jeune femme

\- Merci Izzy, est-ce que Jace est là demanda Alec

\- Non, il est parti voir Clary pour ce soir répondit Isabelle

\- Je vois souffla Alec

L'autre homme loucha toujours sur les fesses de son partenaire avec un regard gourmand ce qui agaçait fortement celui-ci,

\- Magnus, arrête de regarder mes fesses gronda Alec en mettant une main sur ses fesses

\- Hé je veux les voir, ce n'est pas ma faute ce sont mes gènes s'indigna Magnus

Alec soupira et grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe en préférant aller près de l'escalier situé à côté du bureau, il monta à quatre pattes avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre un soda pour le boire. Il s'affala dans le canapé et vit Magnus arrivé par l'escalier et se diriger vers la chambre pour prendre une douche, il soupira longuement et regarda la télévision. Depuis des générations la famille Lightwood était des détectives surnaturelles qui chassaient les démons qui s'en prenaient aux mortels, ils pouvaient les tuer grâce à des armes spéciales qu'ils avaient fabriquées eux-mêmes. Pour garder leur anonymat dans la société ils dirigeaient une entreprise de transports maritimes, leurs parents étaient en voyage pour leur entreprise ayant laissé les rênes de l'agence de surnaturelles. Leurs enfants étaient composés d'Alexander Gédéon Lightwood l'aîné, la cadette Isabelle Sophia Lightwood et le benjamin Maxwell Joseph Lightwood qui était actuellement en voyage avec leurs parents. Quand Alec eut dix ans, Robert et Maryse adoptèrent Jace qui était l'enfant de leur défunt ami. Celui-ci à leur contact développa lui aussi un don pour voir les démons, il fut entraîné avec la fratrie pour combattre les démons. Alec se leva après un moment à paresser dans le canapé pour aller s'entraîner un peu au tir, après un moment à tirer il remarqua qu'il était tard. Il alla prendre sa douche en fermant à double tour, il se déshabilla et se regarda dans le miroir. Il toucha une marque de flamme noire en forme d'œil de chat, après avoir pris sa douche il se fit un sandwich avant d'aller se coucher. Il commença s'endormir quand il sentit quelqu'un se faufiler dans son lit, il soupira longuement en faisant ricaner la personne.

\- Tu sais que t'es pire qu'une sangsue soupira Alec

\- Je te rappelle notre contrat mon cher et que tu me dois une récompense comme je me suis occupé de ce démon tout seul susurra Magnus

\- Mais je devais être sérieusement taré pour faire un pacte avec un incube râla Alec

\- Oui bon tu pourrais râler plus tard maintenant laisse-moi prendre un peu de force susurra Magnus en l'embrassant passionnément

Il gémissait au baiser, son amant descendit ses lèvres vers son cou en le marquant avant de lui déboutonner sa chemise de pyjama. Il mordilla ses tétons en les léchant doucement, il laissa un sillon de salive sur tout le corps avant d'arriver au bord du pantalon. Il tira dessus pour révéler une érection, il sourit vicieusement avant de prendre l'érection en main pour le masturber doucement ce qui le fit gémir. Il le prit en bouche avant de le renflouer un réflexe d'envoi, il le prit jusqu'au fond de sa gorge et lécha le membre tout son long. Alec se cambra de plaisir en agrippant les draps, Magnus relâcha le membre pour lubrifier ses doigts pour les insérer dans l'intimité de son amant. Celui-ci eut les yeux révulsés tellement le plaisir l'envahissait à chaque seconde, son amant reprit son activité sur son membre avant de l'amener à la jouissance. Il avala la semence en ronronnant, il se redressa en se léchant les lèvres avec ses yeux de chat qui brillaient dans l'obscurité. Alec le regarda épuisé, il l'embrassa chastement.

\- Reposes-toi conseilla Magnus

Il s'endormit dans ses bras, son partenaire le regarda dormir avant de sourire et s'endormit à son tour. Quand Alec eut seize ans, ses parents lui confièrent une mission de tuer un démon. Il s'était rendu sur place pour le tuer, il le trouva et essaya de le tuer mais le démon était plus coriace que lui. Il dut remercier Magnus qui était venu le sauver en détruisant le démon, le noiraud comprit que son sauveur était un démon et pas des moindre,un incube. Celui-ci trouva le jeune homme très beau et commença à le draguer ouvertement, Alec l'avait repoussé à l'époque car il était non seulement gay mais aussi il n'était pas encore sorti du placard à part à Isabelle qui le savait. Tous les autres membres de sa famille ne savaient pas pour son orientation sexuelle, le démon l'avait vite remarqué ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Mais Magnus disparut en clamant qu'il reviendra quand Alec sera plus vieux, il fut soulagé sur le coup de ne plus revoir le démon. Quand il eut vingt ans Magnus lui apparut de nouveau en l'aidant sur une affaire de démon, le démon lui proposa alors un pacte. Le contrat consistait que le corps et l'âme d'Alec n'appartiendront qu'à Magnus et en échange celui-ci s'engagea à l'aider dans toutes ses missions, sa famille fut horrifiée de sa décision en passant le contrat avec Magnus mais plus tard ils acceptèrent le démon qui les aida de nombreuses fois. Bien qu'ils aient passé un contrat, ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble à part des caresses intimes. Le noiraud était encore vierge et l'incube préférait attendre que son amant décide de franchir le cap quand il serait prêt, même si ça ne les empêchait pas de se chamailler comme des gamins. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et vit Magnus allongé sur lui une main dans son pantalon et sa tête sur son torse entrain de dormir, il soupira longuement sachant que l'incube dormait toujours ainsi avec lui en prenant son sexe comme doudou. Il bougea en le réveillant,

\- Alexander reste encore au lit bailla Magnus

\- Il faut que je me lève et nous avons beaucoup à faire décréta Alec en se levant

Il soupira en faisant la moue et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, le noiraud alla dans le salon. Ils habitaient dans un immeuble qui leur appartenait, le premier étage était un appartement pour eux et le rez-de-chaussée le bureau et enfin le sous-sol qui était la salle d'armes et le stand de tir, ainsi qu'une salle d'entraînement. Il alla dans la cuisine pour voir son frère Jace entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner avec une fille aux cheveux rousse,

\- Bonjour vous deux salua Alec

\- Salut Alec, où est Magnus demanda Clary souriante

\- Dans la douche entrain de pomper toute l'eau chaude répondit Alec en se servant du café

\- La seule chose que j'aime pomper c'est ta queue ricana Magnus en entrant dans la cuisine

Il s'étouffa dans son café, il toussa avant de faire un doigt d'honneur ce qui le fit rire. Jace tira la langue de dégoût alors que la rousse fut gênée, Clary était la petite amie de Jace. Elle savait pour eux au sujet de leur tradition et leur métier mais ne savait pas pour la nature de Magnus, celui-ci se gardait bien de lui dire qu'il était un démon. Il s'assit à table sans prendre de petit déjeuner,

\- Tu ne prends jamais de petit déjeuner remarqua Clary

Alec se tendit légèrement et regarda son frère qui le rassura du regard, il lui expliqua pour le démon sans révéler sa nature. Izzy monta les escaliers et vint les rejoindre dans la cuisine,

\- Je viens d'avoir les parents au téléphone signala Isabelle

\- Ils vont bien demanda Alec

\- Oui, et ils seront de retour vers la fin de la semaine prochaine révéla Isabelle

\- Mince je vais être au régime avec eux ici se lamenta Magnus faussement

\- Abrutie insulta Alec

\- Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir susurra Magnus

Il préféra rien répondre en buvant son café, elle leur donna l'heure à laquelle ils arrivaient avec Max leur petit frère.

\- J'ai hâte de revoir Max, il doit avoir grandi pensa Jace

\- J'ai hâte moi aussi de toutes façons on verra, bon les garçons il y a une cliente qui sera là dans vingt minutes alors préparez-vous avertis Isabelle

\- Comme sur des roulettes sourit Magnus

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, l'incube choisit ses vêtements et se changea devant son partenaire sans aucune honte. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil sur le corps de l'incube, il regarda la marque semblable à la sienne. La marque leur rappelait leur contrat à tous les deux, ils sortirent. Jace les attendait avec Clary au rez-de-chaussée. Une jeune femme entra dans leur agence, Isabelle l'accueillit.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue à l'agence surnaturelle Lightwood. Que puis-je faire pour vous demanda Isabelle

\- Eh bien voilà mon mari est possédé par une poupée que lui a offerte sa maîtresse pour le garder auprès d'elle car il a voulu rompre, maintenant il est hanté par un démon expliqua la jeune femme

\- Depuis quand avez-vous remarqué que votre mari était possédé questionna Alec

\- Trois jours après qu'il m'ai avouer sa tromperie, il commençait à se lever tous les minuits puis il déambulait sans aucune raison. Il ne sort plus de la journée et il marmonne des choses incompréhensibles, je l'ai surprise il y a une nuit de cela entrain de lire un livre à l'envers avec des yeux tout blancs et un sourire sadique raconta la jeune femme effrayée

La fratrie réfléchit sur la question du type de démon, l'incube était entrain de choisir un vernis à ongles parmi la collection d'Isabelle.

\- C'est un démon parasite, il aime parasiter le corps d'un mortel. Il dévore l'âme de sa victime lentement d'où le comportement étrange car le démon use des forces vitales de sa victime expliqua Magnus en regardant le vernis d'Isabelle

\- Comment faire pour le tuer demanda la jeune femme

Il reposa le flacon et mit la main sur sa hanche,

\- Exorcisme lâcha Magnus

\- Très bien, je vous paierais si vous sauvez mon mari proposa la jeune femme

\- Ne vous en fait pas on va sauver votre mari rassura Alec en regardant la jeune femme

\- Merci remercia la jeune femme

Ils allèrent se préparer et suivit la jeune femme avec leur véhicule, Clary avait insisté auprès de Jace pour venir avec eux.

\- Si ça se dégénère, tu pars immédiatement demanda Jace

\- D'accord promit Clary

Ils arrivèrent près d'une villa luxueuse, Jace siffla d'admiration en voyant la maison. Ils sortirent de la voiture.

\- Eh bien ils roulent sur l'or ce couple conclu Jace

\- Focalises-toi sur la mission au lieu de la baraque gronda Alec

\- Moi je suis tout concentré susurra Magnus en louchant sur les fesses d'Alec

Celui-ci le menaça de son pistolet automatique ce qui le fit ricaner, ils entrèrent dans la demeure. Le démon s'arrêta à l'entrée et renifla de dédain,

\- Ça pue fortement l'odeur démoniaque glissa Magnus

Ils suivirent leur cliente en haut avant de les faire entrer dans une pièce où un homme était entrain de marcher à l'envers ce qui fit crier d'horreur Clary, elle mit la main sur la bouche. Jace sortit un bocal de sa poche et l'ouvrit et jeta un caillou que contenait le flacon sur l'homme, celui-ci se mit à tordre de douleur.

\- Le fruit n'est pas encore mûr constata Alec en regardant l'homme possédé

\- Cela signifie quoi questionna la jeune femme

\- Ça signifie que le démon n'a pas encore dévoré votre mari c'est-à-dire son âme bien allons procéder à l'exorcisme tout d'abord la poupée maudite s'il vous plait demanda Jace

Elle partit la chercher avant de leur donner, Alec demanda aux filles de partir et d'attendre en bas et ne pas ouvrir sous aucun prétexte la porte.

\- Je veux rester pour voir insista Clary

\- Clary, je voudrais que tu t'occupes de notre cliente ici présente conseilla Jace

\- Non je veux voir ton travail insista la rousse encore une fois

\- Qu'elle reste soupira Alec irrité par la tête de mule qu'était la rousse

Ils préparèrent le lieu, Jace mit des cendres autour de la chambre. Le détective attacha de force l'homme qui gigotait dans tous les sens, son frère entra dans la salle.

\- C'est fait maintenant on peut commencer décréta Jace

\- Bien allons-y, Clary si ça dégénère court déclara Alec envers la rousse

Clary hocha la tête et recula pour les laisser faire leurs boulots, ils récitèrent une incantation en latin. L'homme s'agita encore plus sous l'incantation, la poupée se mit violemment à voltiger dans tous les sens. Un vent s'engouffra dans la chambre,

\- Il cherche à s'enfuir par tous les moyens s'écria Alec

Le démon se dégagea du corps de l'homme dans une fumée noire, il tourbillonna en cherchant une nouvelle proie. Les deux frères commencèrent à tirer sur lui mais les balles lui passèrent à travers, Magnus vint les secourir.

\- Salut mon père pour moi lâcha Magnus en envoyant une boule de feu qui le détruisit

Le calme revint dans la chambre, l'homme se réveilla comme d'un long rêve. Ils terminèrent leur mission avant d'être payé généreusement par leur cliente, ils rentrèrent chez eux plus tard. Clary était toujours impressionné par les performances de Magnus,

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais tirer des boules de feu décréta Clary

\- C'est après une longue formation que j'ai réussie à maîtriser cette pratique répondit Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil vers son amant

Ils rentrèrent à leur immeuble, Isabelle était entrain de parler avec un jeune homme avec des lunettes et aux cheveux bruns. Clary sauta au cou du jeune homme qui sourit de défie en regardant le blond,

\- Tu es là depuis combien de temps Simon demanda Clary

\- Je viens d'arriver et j'ai eu la chance de parler avec Izzy comme je te cherchais partout expliqua Simon

Elle sourit alors que le blond roula des yeux, Magnus préféra porter son attention sur le postérieur d'Alec qui se renfrogna.

\- Je vais aller tirer un peu, appelez-moi pour le déjeuner ou s'il y a un client de nouveau signala Alec en descendit dans la cave

\- D'accord sourit Isabelle

Il arriva dans la cave et prit son arme favorite et commença à tirer sur les cibles exposées, il sentit qu'on l'observait. Il ne se retourne pas en sachant qui s'était, Magnus sourit avide en regardant son amant s'entraîner au tir avec son arme fétiche. Il continua à vider le chargeur avant de s'arrêter,

\- ALEC LE DEJEUNER EST PRET hurla Isabelle

\- Tu viens proposa Alec

Il gloussa et le suivit en haut, tous étaient à table entrain de manger des plats à emportés. Simon était entrain de parler avec Clary sous le renfrognement de Jace, Simon est le meilleur ami d'enfance de Clary et était amoureux de celle-ci. Il avait connu la famille Lightwood par l'intermédiaire de Clary, au départ il ne croyait pas trop au surnaturelle quand il les vit entrain de tuer un ver géant crachant de l'acide. Alec monta avec Magnus, ils installèrent dans le canapé.

\- Il y a d'autres missions encore Izzy demanda Alec en regardant sa sœur

\- Pas pour le moment mais Aline a téléphoné pour prévenir que les matériaux que nous avons commandés sont arrivé révéla Isabelle en mangeant ses nouilles

\- C'est pourquoi ces matériaux, questionna Simon

\- Pour la fabrication de nouvelles armes et de balles répondit Jace en mangeant ses nems

Clary vanta encore une fois les mérites de Magnus au sujet du démon, celui-ci sourit de vantardises en regardant son partenaire. Ils entendirent le téléphone sonner, la jeune Lightwood descendit en vitesse pour répondre. Elle remonta un peu plus tard,

\- Changement de plan les garçons, il y a une enquête ou on soupçonne le surnaturel déclara Isabelle

\- C'est où questionna Alec en mangeant

\- Je vous donnerai l'adresse quand vous irez décréta Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et regarda le démon qui lui sourit pour accepter de l'accompagner, après le repas ils allèrent au point de rendez-vous. Ils arrivèrent et virent un groupement de policiers, le détective alla se garer pas trop loin et ressortit en même temps que Magnus. Ils vinrent se présenter devant l'inspecteur, celui-ci rédigeait un rapport.

\- Qu'est qu'on a interrogea Alec

\- Je pourrais savoir qui êtes-vous car c'est une zone interdit aux civils répliqua le policier

Alec soupira et montra un badge, c'est un badge de détective et le policier se renfrogna et les laissa passer. Ils se dirigèrent vers le cadavre, le noiraud s'accroupit et leva le drap qui couvrait le corps de la victime.

\- Tu en penses quoi questionna Alec en regardant son partenaire

\- Ce corps a une faible odeur de démon sur lui, je pense que c'est un démon qui possède le corps d'un humain qui en est la cause, il faut enquêter proposa Magnus

\- J'allais le dire aussi pensa Alec en reposant le drap

\- TIENS, TIENS N'EST-CE PAS SES DEUX TOCARDS QUI NE SERVENT RIEN déclara une voix

Ils soupirèrent en se tournant vers la source de la voix, ils virent deux hommes venir dans leur direction. L'un avait les cheveux blonds platine et l'autre les cheveux noirs, le détective soupira longuement en les voyant venir vers eux.

\- Jonathan, Sébastian reconnu Alec

\- Tiens Alec Lightwood et son partenaire à la con se moqua Jonathan

\- Et alors vous n'avez pas encore résolu d'affaire pour que tu ailles pleurnicher dans le pantalon de ton père pour qu'il te fasse passe pour un héros se moqua Alec

\- Peuh, moi au moins j'ai une vraie plaque contrairement à toi répliqua Sébastian

\- Ce n'est pas la valeur de la plaque qui compte mais ce que tu sais faire et je pense aussi que cela devait être de même au lit ricana Magnus

\- Même au lit on assure rétorqua Jonathan

\- Je ne crois pas ricana Alec

Les deux policiers étaient sur le point de se battre contre eux quand un homme les appela de loin, ils leur lancèrent un regard noir avant de repartir. Alec sourit moqueusement,

\- On rentre et on commence notre enquête proposa Alec

\- NON cria une voix féminine

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir une femme aux cheveux blonds crier et qui essayait de voir le corps de la victime, ils conclurent que c'était un proche de la victime. Ils préférèrent rentrer chez eux, Magnus s'étira longuement en montant les escaliers. Son partenaire était untrain de raconter au sujet du meurtre, plus tard il monta dans l'appartement pour se reposer. Quelques jours plus tard ils avaient entamé l'enquête sur le démon, quand une jeune femme blonde se présenta à leur porte. Isabelle appela les deux hommes qui descendirent et la reconnurent,

\- Je suis Lydia Brandwell, je vous ai vu devant le corps de John reconnu Lydia

\- C'est nous même, que puis-je faire pour vous demanda Alec

\- On m'a dit pour vos métiers alors je suis venue, John était mon ex-petit ami. On avait rompu d'un accord commun mais on est resté des amis voire des meilleurs amis, on l'assassiné et je crois que je suis en danger moi aussi car j'ai reçu ça ce matin raconta Lydia en montrant une lettre

Magnus prit la lettre et il l'ouvrit, les deux Lightwood ressentirent une concentration d'énergie démoniaque. Ils virent tous un pentagramme,

\- Un pentagramme maudit, c'est un signe que la mort viendra décréta Magnus

\- Oh mon dieu hoqueta Lydia ce qui fit grimacer Magnus

\- Rassurez-vous nous allons vous protéger sourit Alec rassurant

Elle fut soulagée du sourire rassurant d'Alec, pour plus de sécurité ils proposèrent à la jeune femme d'habiter quelques jours chez eux le temps d'enquêter sur le démon et le tuer. Jace fut mis en courant de la situation, Lydia commença à trouver du charme à Alec après que celui-ci l'ait rassuré. Il était entrain de lire un gros livre sur les démons quand elle sortit de sa chambre,

\- Tu ne dors pas encore remarqua Lydia

\- J'attends Magnus, il est parti voir des amis à lui pour avoir des renseignements sur le démon expliqua Alec

\- Oh je vois, tu es entrain de lire quoi demanda Lydia

\- Un livre sur les démons répondit Alec

Elle hocha la tête et rentra dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte en faisant la moue.

\- Encore une autre tentative de rater soupira Lydia

Deux jours plus tard elle se leva une nuit pour aller prendre un verre d'eau, elle était sortie avec Alec et Magnus pour rechercher des indices dans l'appartement de John sur le démon. Ils avaient trouvé à la place un sous-fifre de ce même démon, Alec lui avait tiré dessus quand son partenaire s'en débarrassa d'une boule de feu. Il le remercia avant de la rassurer, elle sourit de joie en se disant qu'ils se rapprochaient lentement. Elle retourna dans sa chambre quand elle entendit du bruit, et eut peur sur le coup. Elle suivit la source du bruit qui était dans la chambre d'Alec, sa porte n'était pas totalement fermée. Lydia entendit les gémissements de plaisir d'Alec, elle rougit et jeta un coup d'œil jalouse pour voir sa rivale. Elle le vit allongé sur son lit la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, il était entrain d'agripper les draps en se mordant les lèvres. Son torse était parsemé de suçon et de morsure, elle fut choquée de voir Magnus entre ses jambes lui faire une fellation et le doigté. Celui-ci lui tenait les jambes, Alec gémissait de plus en plus jusqu'à qu'il crie de jouissance. Le démon avala son sperme en souriant et se redressa en léchant les restes de sperme qu'il avait, il se lécha les doigts après retirer ses doigts. Le détective haleta après l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, le démon l'embrassa de nouveau avant de tourner la tête vers Lydia. Elle recula en sursautant, elle retourna vite-fait dans sa chambre. Elle déglutit en serrant les poings par ce que elle venait de voir, le lendemain elle se réveilla ayant mal dormi. Elle retrouva Jace entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner,

\- Bonjour, bien dormi salua Jace

\- Bonjour, ça peut aller salua Lydia

\- Voici le petit déjeuner sourit Jace en lui servant le petit déjeuner

Izzy sortit de sa chambre habillé d'une robe courte bleu marine, elle vint manger le petit déjeuner. La blonde les regarda avant de poser son verre assez fortement pour attirer leur attention,

\- Alec et Magnus sont bien plus que des partenaires de travail n'est ce pas s'écria Lydia

\- Je suppose qu'ils n'étaient pas discrets hier soir conclu Jace en riant

\- Donc vous saviez commenta Lydia

\- Bien sûr qu'on le sait, Alec et Magnus sont amants. Oui avant que vous le posiez on le tolère en fait ça nous fait aucune différence qu'il est gay, nos parents connaissent aussi son orientation sexuelle expliqua Isabelle

\- Mais comment deux partenaires de travail peuvent faire ça s'indigna Lydia

\- Magnus est un démon, un incube plus précisément révéla Jace

\- Un incube mais je ne comprends pas souffla Lydia

\- Alec avait 16 ans quand il a rencontré Magnus, à cette époque il l'avait trouvé à son goût mais il ne lui a rien fait car il était trop jeune et plus tard il est revenu le voir quand Alec eut 20 ans. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux mais ils ont conclu un pacte, Magnus l'aida dans les enquêtes contre les démons en échange son corps et son âme lui appartiendra pour l'éternité raconta Isabelle

\- Comme un incube a besoin de reprendre des forces et bien le corps d'Alec lui sert de nourriture plus précisément son sperme renchéri Jace

\- Son sperme rougit Lydia

\- Oui son sperme, les incubes et les succubes sont des démons sexuels qui se nourrit des forces sexuelles des gens c'est-à-dire leur fluide sexuel. Magnus est bisexuel de ce fait il peut prendre les fluides de n'importe qui du moment qu'il se restaure mais en ce moment par son contrat c'est Alec qui le restaure disons-le exposa Isabelle

Elle hocha la tête en comprenant de quoi ils parlaient, ils entendirent du bruit dans la chambre d'Alec. Celui-ci sortit en grommelant, il s'assit après s'être servis du café.

\- Où est Magnus questionna Jace

\- A la douche répondit Alec

Magnus arriva en pleine forme et s'assit près de son partenaire, Lydia rougit en voyant le regard mesquin de l'incube.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons enquêter sur le lieu où votre ami se rendait assez souvent ensuite nous aviserons proposa Alec

\- Entendu accepta Lydia

\- Malheureusement tu ne pourrais pas le faire, tu as oublié qu'aujourd'hui nos parents et Max reviennent de leur voyage intervient Isabelle

\- Merde j'avais oublié ça et bien nous irons un autre jour je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Lydia

Le trio se prépara à partir pendant que Magnus surveillait leur cliente, après leur départ l'incube se mit à l'aise dans le canapé en croisant les bras. Lydia ressortit de sa chambre pour voir l'incube allongé dans le canapé, il tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Miss Brandwell sait-elle que le voyeurisme est un péché nargua Magnus

\- Vous saviez que j'étais entrain de vous regarder hier soir et comment vous pouvez vous faire une chose pareil avec Alec cracha Lydia

\- Je crois que la miss craque pour mon cher détective se moqua Magnus

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un démon sans cœur bon pour être tué s'exclama Lydia

Il se redressa rapidement et se mit en face d'elle, il croisa les bras et fit une expression de joie malsaine.

\- Tu es jalouse de moi ou tu es jalouse d'Alexander demanda Magnus

Elle rougit avant de le voir devant elle, l'odeur de Magnus l'émoustillait. Elle sentit humide dans ses sous-vêtements devant l'effet que lui procurait le démon, celui-ci remarqua son état.

\- Je sais que tu es entrain de mouiller ta petite culotte en me regardant, tu dois être sacrément bonne au lit mais tu n'es plus vierge et ça je n'aime pas prendre les restes des autres se moqua Magnus en se dirigeant vers la chambre

\- Et tu préfères Alec qui est vierge grinça Lydia

\- C'est exact mais tu le sais déjà non ricana Magnus en entrant dans la chambre

La blonde serra les poings de s'être se faire humilier par le démon, elle reprit contenance en se disant qu'elle pourrait se servir des parents d'Alec pour atteindre leur fils. Elle sourit à son plan dès leurs arrivés, plus tard le trio ramena trois autres personnes avec eux. Un couple avec un enfant de neuf ans, elle comprit que c'était les parents d'Alec avec son petit frère.

\- Maman, papa, voici Lydia Brandwell notre cliente pour le moment. Je vous expliquerai son cas plus tard présenta Alec

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer salua Lydia

\- Nous de même très chère, j'espère que mes enfants pourront vous aider du mieux qu'ils peuvent souhaita Maryse

\- Je le souhaite aussi madame sourit Lydia

Magnus sortit de la chambre et les vit dans le salon, il fit un sourire narquois en les voyants.

\- Maryse, Robert ainsi que Max, je suis content de vous retrouver comment allez-vous demanda Magnus

\- Nous allons très bien Magnus et toi comment vas-tu questionna Robert à son tour

\- Comme d'habitude sourit Magnus

\- Bien je vais aller préparer le dîner pour tous, je parie que vous preniez que des plats emportés ou qu'Alec cuisinait pour vous déduisit Maryse

Ils grimacèrent devant leur mère qui conclut la même chose, elle se leva pour aller dans la cuisine.

\- Je pourrais vous aider madame Lightwood proposa Lydia

\- Comme tu veux sourit Maryse

Elles rejoignirent la cuisine ensemble et commencèrent à préparer le repas, elles discutaient de tout et de rien.

\- Alec et sa fratrie sont entrain de m'aider beaucoup avec le meurtre de mon ami qui est d'origine démoniaque décréta Lydia

\- Ils me l'ont raconté dans la voiture, c'est vrai que tu es triste par sa mort réconforta Maryse

\- Juste qu'il était mon meilleur ami et maintenant ça me fait un choc de le voir mort renifla Lydia

\- Je comprends votre peine, c'est dur de voir un être cher mourir sans qu'on puisse rien faire compatis Maryse

\- Mais heureusement qu'Alec m'a beaucoup aidé à essayer de retrouver son meurtrier sourit Lydia

\- Alec est très doué c'est sûr, Jace et lui sont les meilleurs détectives que l'on puisse trouver. Izzy aussi mais elle les accompagne rarement préférant faire la standardiste expliqua Maryse

Elle fit un sourire crispé quand Magnus vint les rejoindre pour proposer à Maryse de l'aider, il lui jeta un regard mesquin. Plus tard ils dînèrent tous ensemble, après le dîner Robert était entrain de discuter sur l'affaire avec ses enfants. Magnus rentra dans la chambre pour se faire une manucure, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il tourna la tête pour voir Maryse dans la chambre,

\- Maryse sourit Magnus

\- Je suis venue te voir pour te dire que si tu as l'intention d'épingler mon fils sur le lit, fais-le en silence parce que je ne veux pas que son jeune frère soit traumatisé averti Maryse d'un ton menaçant

\- Pourquoi on me donne toujours le mauvais rôle soupira Magnus théâtrale

\- Epargne-moi tes simagrées, juste une mise en garde c'est tout déclara Maryse les bras croisés

\- Entendu de toute façon j'ai eu ma ration hier soir donc ça suffira pour le moment rassura Magnus d'un geste équivoque

Elle ne répondit rien mais le fusilla sur place avant de soupirer, il lui sourit ce qui la fit rouler des yeux. Elle sortit de la chambre n'ayant pas vu Lydia qui avait tout entendu de la discussion, les parents d'Alec restèrent quelques jours avec eux en plus de Max, celui-ci profita avec ses frères et sœurs en plus de Magnus. Lydia essaya de convaincre Maryse qu'elle fera une bonne épouse pour Alec,

\- Je sais que tu le seras Lydia mais malheureusement Alec ne pourrait jamais être avec toi refusa Maryse

\- Mais un contrat peut se rompre proposa Lydia

\- Pas celui-là, ils ont fait un contrat de sang déclara Maryse

\- Un contrat de sang répéta Lydia

\- Un contrat de sang est un contrat qu'ils ont signé avec leur sang à tous les deux, ce contrat signifie qu'ils pourront jamais le défaire. Alec restera toujours le partenaire sexuel de Magnus et Magnus s'est engagé à l'aider et de ne jamais voir un autre que lui expliqua Maryse

\- Mais il voudrait avoir des enfants non demanda Lydia

\- Lydia, je te le répète je suis sa mère certes mais je ne peux pas lui imposer quelqu'un déclara Maryse

La jeune femme vit son plan tombé à l'eau, elle essaya de trouver une solution pour qu'Alec soit à elle. Celui-ci était entrain de réfléchir sur le démon qu'ils chassaient depuis des jours, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Son partenaire sortit de leur chambre et le vit entrain de lire les livres sur les démons avec un croquis du démon qu'ils cherchaient depuis des jours,

\- Tu as fait ce croquis pour savoir où est-ce qu'il est demanda Magnus

\- Malgré ça il échappe à nos filets ce connard, je ne comprends pas comment il fait ça soupira Alec de fatigue

Il s'affala sur la chaise, l'incube regarda les fiches avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait aller examiner le corps de sa dernière victime pour trouver des indices proposa Magnus

\- Tu veux aller à la morgue grimaça Alec

\- C'est ça ou aller déterrer un squelette pour le faire parler proposa Magnus

\- Va pour la morgue répondit Alec pas très à l'aise de déterrer un cadavre

Le soir même ils prévinrent tout le monde de leur sortit, Lydia voulut venir avec eux à la morgue mais le détective refusa avant d'accepter devant la résolution de la jeune femme. Magnus roula des yeux devant le sourire de victoire de la blonde, ils se rendirent au commissariat de police. Alec gara la voiture pas trop loin,

\- Comment on va faire pour demander la morgue questionna Lydia

\- Qui t'a dit qu'on allait demander ricana Magnus en sortant de la voiture

Ils allèrent dans un coin du bâtiment, le démon regarda le mur d'en haut pendant que son partenaire sortait une corde. Il lui donna la corde ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Un petite récompense après susurra Magnus

\- Dépêche-toi d'y aller râla Alec

Il ricana avant de s'éloigner d'eux légèrement pour faire un bond et atterrir sur le toit, il leur jeta la corde. Ils grimpèrent et passèrent dans le conduit d'aération pour se diriger vers la morgue, Alec poussa avec son pied la grille pour les faire sortir. Il retomba sur ses pieds,

\- Le royaume des morts déclara Magnus en regardant la morgue

\- Un peu de respect s'il te plaît décréta Alec

Il haussa les épaules, le trio chercha le corps de la dernière victime du démon. Ils le retrouvèrent et l'examinèrent,

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, l'arme du crime est une dague des âmes. C'est une arme des enfers, il ôte les âmes des personnes qui ont croisé sa lame expliqua Magnus en regardant la blessure

\- Tu peux vérifier le type d'arme rien qu'en l'examinant déduisit Lydia

\- Je suis un démon alors les armes démoniaques, j'en connais un rayon déclara Magnus

\- Bon on y va avant que quelqu'un vienne par ici glissa Alec

Ils retournèrent dans le conduit d'aération, ils ressortirent sans se faire remarquer. Ils rentrèrent chez eux plus tard, Lydia alla dans sa chambre pendant que le duo allait dans leur chambre. Elle attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de partir près de leur chambre, elle vit que la porte était mal fermée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et entendit Alec parler de l'affaire à son partenaire,

\- Tu sais à peu près qui est ce démon questionna Alec en se déshabillant

\- Il faut que j'aille à la pêche aux infos sinon je me suis fait une petite idée répondit Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il rentra dans son lit en soupirant de fatigue, l'incube entra à son tour dans le lit et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Je mérite une petite récompense non demanda Magnus

\- Je suis fatigué pas ce soir soupira Alec d'aise

\- Mais ton corps veut me dire autre chose que ta bouche susurra Magnus en mordillant son oreille

Il se laissa aller dans son étreinte sans passer le cap, la blonde serra les poings avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Magnus jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la porte avant de sourire de mesquinerie, le lendemain le détective se réveilla en sentant le poids de son amant sur lui. Il soupira habitué de le voir endormit sa tête sur son torse et une main dans son pantalon en tenant son membre comme un doudou,

\- Magnus, réveilles-toi réveilla Alec

Il se réveilla en baillant et l'embrassa langoureusement en commençant à le caresser, le noiraud fit des gémissements de protestation. Il sourit durant le baiser avant de retirer sa main de son pantalon, il se bascula du lit et se mit debout pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le noiraud passa une main sur son visage, il se leva pour aller dans la cuisine pour préparer son café et le petit déjeuner de sa sœur et son frère ainsi que Lydia. Jace se réveilla en se grattant le ventre, il s'assit en baillant. Isabelle sortit de sa chambre et s'assit aussi, elle se versait du jus et remarqua l'absence de Magnus.

\- Il est sous la douche répondit Alec à sa question muette

Lydia sortit de sa chambre avec un grand sourire, tous lui dirent bonjour.

\- J'ai reçu une nouvelle au sujet de l'affaire de ce démon, la police a retrouvé des étranges substances sur ses ongles lors de l'autopsie ce qui démontre qu'on touche au but raconta Lydia

\- Super, nous allons le retrouver ce salopard déclara Jace

Magnus sortit de la chambre ayant entendu la nouvelle, il haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir près d'Alec. Lydia regarda la place tranquillement,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire demanda Lydia

\- On va toujours enquêter mais nous savons à présent qui est le démon, il faut juste qu'il se présente devant nous sourit Alec

Elle rougit légèrement devant son sourire, elle sentit un regard sur elle. Elle vit les yeux moqueurs de Magnus sur elle, elle se renfrogna. Ils se préparèrent pour partir, les deux frères et l'incube se rendirent dans la salle d'armes pour prendre des armes.

\- Il faut prendre des armes assez efficaces pour le tuer car il sait que nous l'avons trouvé expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Lydia descendit et les observa doucement sans se faire remarquer,

\- Nous allons l'attendre au vieil entrepôt hors de la ville pour le buter expliqua Jace

Ils se rendirent avec Lydia sur le lieu du rendez-vous, ils étaient dans la voiture devant l'entrepôt.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il va venir questionna Lydia

\- Avec l'appât que j'ai mis, il va venir répondit Jace en regardant le rétroviseur

Elle ne répondit plus rien avant de passer son regard sur Alec, Magnus capta son regard et sourit narquois. Il retourna à ses observations, trois heures plus tard ils virent un homme qui marchait avec une dague. Les yeux de l'homme étaient morts, il s'arrêta de marcher avant de tomber parterre. Une fumée noire sortit pour prendre l'apparence d'un démon avec une tête brûlé,

\- Barbas reconnu Magnus

\- Un pote à toi questionna Jace

\- Pas le moindre du démon, surtout que c'est un rival de mon père révéla Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Alec ne répondit rien avant de se sortir de la voiture, il chargea son arme avant de s'approcher du démon. Celui-ci le repéra,

\- Tu ne m'auras pas lâcha le démon

\- Tu es finis alors rends-toi demanda Alec

\- JAMAIS cria le démon

Il envoya une boule de feu sur lui, Magnus passa devant l'envoyant dans une autre direction.

\- Magnus, je vois que tu es toujours en vie. Je me ferai une joie de ramener ta tête à ton père ricana le démon

\- Si tu arrives à me toucher sourit Magnus

Il envoya de nouveau une boule de feu, l'incube renvoya sa boule de feu avant de reculer légèrement pour se jeter sur lui. Il donna un coup de genou dans la mâchoire du démon avant de l'attraper par les épaules,

\- Alec, maintenant signala Magnus en le tenant par-derrière

Le détective visa et tira sur le démon, celui-ci se transforma en fumée. Il s'envola en riant,

\- Vous ne m'aurez pas ria le démon

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois, JACE cria Alec

Le blond sortit un appareil ressemblant à un aspirateur, il fut pris dans l'appareil. Les deux frères chargèrent leurs armes avant de tirer sur le démon, le démon fut détruit ce qui rassura les deux. L'incube fit craqueler ses membres devant la réussite de la mission,

\- Bon on rentre proposa Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Jace

Ils ne virent pas Lydia ramasser l'arme en question, ils rentrèrent à l'agence. Alec se tourna vers Lydia,

\- Tu ne crains plus rien maintenant, ce démon est finis sourit Alec

Elle hocha la tête en regardant le noiraud, elle serra doucement son sac contre elle. Arrivée dans la chambre d'amis elle ressortit l'arme en question, elle la contempla avant de voir une fumée noire s'échapper de l'intérieur avant de prendre possession d'elle. Elle sourit perfidement avant de ressortir de sa chambre,

\- Je présume que tu vas partir pour voir d'autres paysages n'est-ce pas conclu Izzy

\- Oui, je vais voyager beaucoup et parcourir le monde sourit Lydia

\- Je suis tout cœur avec toi pour ça sourit Izzy

\- Où est Alec demanda Lydia

\- Il est au sous-sol entrain de s'entraîner avec Magnus répondit Isabelle

Elle hocha la tête avant de descendre dans le sous-sol pour chercher Alec, celui-ci était entrain de s'entraîner au combat avec l'incube. Il venait de se faire frapper par lui, il lui rendit avant de se faire plaquer par le démon. Il se fit basculer pour être au-dessus de Magnus, il mit sa main sur sa gorge. Magnus le repoussa assez violemment, ils firent une prise de lutte avant de se relâcher.

\- Tu progresses susurra Magnus

\- J'ai un excellent professeur sourit Alec

Ils continuèrent de se battre contre l'un et l'autre, la blonde regarda le combat avec fascination. Magnus plaqua son amant contre le mur avant de s'avancer vers lui, ils haletèrent tous les deux en se perdant dans les yeux de l'un et de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, l'incube plaqua les mains du détective au-dessus de sa tête pour pouvoir continuer de le caresser. Lydia vit la scène, ses yeux devinrent noirs sous la colère et la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour le démon. Elle fit dégager de l'énergie démoniaque, le couple se sépara en entendant l'alarme.

\- Il y a un démon dans l'immeuble conclu Alec

Ils sortirent de la pièce et croisèrent Lydia qui avait repris son apparence normale, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement. Jace et Izzy étaient déjà présents en les attendant,

\- La barrière de protection s'est activé signe qu'il y a un démon dans l'immeuble expliqua Isabelle

\- Ça on le sait mais on veut savoir c'est comment le vaincre et où est-il demanda Jace en chargeant son arme

\- Pour le moment nous pouvons rien faire car nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est, il est déjà piégé dans l'immeuble juste attendre qu'il se manifeste pour le buter décréta Alec

\- C'est la meilleure solution renchérie Magnus

Ils organisèrent un plan d'attaque sans savoir que le démon qui avait pris possession de Lydia écoutait la conversation, après le plan leur sœur les prévint qu'un client venait de prendre rendez-vous avec eux. Ils attendirent leur nouveau client arrivé, Alec vit une jeune femme blonde avec une robe courte rouge débarquer à l'agence.

\- Bonjour et bienvenu à l'agence souhaita Isabelle

\- Merci, j'ai entendu beaucoup parler de votre agence sourit la blonde

\- Merci et vous êtes mademoiselle Belcourt c'est ça. En quoi est-ce que je peux vous aider demanda Alec

\- Eh bien je cherche quelque chose de très particuliers en fait je sais qu'il est là en ce moment souri la blonde

Magnus descendit de l'étage pour rejoindre le bureau en baillant, il se passa une main sur son visage avant de se faire figer en voyant la visiteuse.

\- TOI, accusa Magnus en serrant les dents

\- Bonjour Magnus, comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais susurra la blonde

Il serra les poings en la regardant, son aura démoniaque se dégagea de lui.

\- Magnus, tu l'as connais demanda Alec curieux

\- Je suis son amante Camille Belcourt se présenta la blonde

\- Ex-amante, elle est une succube comme moi révéla Magnus

\- Oh voyons Magnus, tous ses moments que nous avons partagés ne sont rien pour toi susurra Camille en apparaissant devant lui

\- Pas le moindre du monde après que tu m'aies volé toutes mes proies et que tu aies voulu te débarrasser de moi grinça Magnus

Le duo Lightwood regarda les deux démons entrain de se disputer, Camille se mit contre l'incube qui la repoussa violemment.

\- Tu me repousses pour ce garçon, et oui j'ai senti ton odeur et ta salive sur lui sourit Camille

\- Ne t'approche pas de lui menaça Magnus

Elle disparut devant lui pour apparaître derrière Alec, celui-ci se figea en sentant la main du succube sur lui.

\- Très joli garçon, je comprends que tu aies passé un contrat de sang avec lui mais ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il soit encore vierge ce beau gosse et peut-être que je lui ferais goûter le paradis avant toi susurra Camille en léchant la joue d'Alec

\- Touche à mon frère et je te mets une balle entre les deux menaça Jace en arrivant

Il n'avait pas loupé toute la conversation, elle ricana méchamment avant de sentir un truc froid sur sa poitrine. Elle sursauta en voyant l'arme d'Alec,

\- Touche-moi encore et je te tue en te trouant la poitrine menaça Alec froidement

Elle recula avant de se tourner vers Magnus,

\- Dégage d'ici et ne remet plus les pieds ici et ne croise plus jamais mon chemin sinon je troue la poitrine après t'avoir bien fait mal avec mes incantations menaça Alec

Elle hocha la tête avant de partir, le détective abaissa son arme avant de monter dans l'appartement. Magnus le poursuivit, Jace voulut les rejoindre quand il fut stoppé par Isabelle.

\- Laisse-les décréta Izzy

\- Il faut qu'on lui parle non tu ne penses pas demanda Jace

\- Je sais mais là c'est différent Jace, c'est leur premier dispute ensemble et d'ailleurs on devrait aller se promener tous les deux en sachant les caractères de ses deux là. Ça va être pour des heures expliqua Isabelle

Ils appelèrent Lydia qui vint les rejoindre, de l'autre côté Alec entra dans sa chambre en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain pour se laver le visage pour retirer la salive de Camille sur lui. Magnus entra à sa suite, il le regarda dans le miroir.

\- Tu as d'autres ex dans ce genre qui vont venir dans cette agence pour me faire chier fulmina Alec

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets en colère pour ça, Alexander. J'ai eu une vie avant toi répliqua Magnus

\- Pas quand l'un de tes ex débarque ici et menace ma famille comme ça s'enragea Alec

\- Je m'excuse pour ça, mais je te rappelle que l'immeuble est protégé et Jace avec Isabelle savent se battre alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu es énervé autant contre moi commenta Magnus

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi est-ce que tu parles, je n'ai pas le temps de me quereller avec toi pour une sale garce avec qui tu baisais cracha Alec

L'incube le regarda passe près de lui, il comprit la situation. Il retourna dans la chambre et le vit s'essuyer rageusement le visage,

\- Tu es jaloux de Camille devina Magnus

\- Moi, jaloux de cette garce ? Tu te fous de moi, pourquoi est-ce j'aurai été jaloux de cette pute rétorqua Alec

\- Parce que tu veux être avec moi déclara Magnus

\- Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité glissa Alec

Il allait sortir de sa chambre quand Magnus le prit par le bras pour le plaquer contre le mur, le noiraud se défendit en le repoussant brutalement. Le démon lui fit un bras en clefs ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur, il le renversa par-dessus sur lui. Il réussit à se libérer, il se mit à califourchon sur le démon pour lui essayer de lui donner un coup de poing.

\- Fais-le, FAIS-LE SI TU N'ES PAS AMOUREUX DE MOI hurla Magnus

Il cria de frustration avant de donner un coup de poing près de son visage sur le sol, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever pour prendre ses clefs de voiture. Le démon resta au sol pendant quelques minutes, il entendit la voiture partir. Il se releva en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il sortit de la chambre et vit la fratrie dans le salon.

\- Magnus…commença Isabelle

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que se soit dessus Isabelle, je vais aller me concentrer sur ce maudit démon décréta Magnus en descendant de l'escalier

Alec conduisit sa voiture avec rage, il repensa aux mots de Camille avec ceux de Magnus. Il serra son volant très fort, Il stoppa brutalement sa voiture devant le front de mer. Il frappa sur le volant en criant de frustration,

\- Putain de bordel de merde jura Alec ayant les larmes qui lui piquait les yeux

\- Alec interpella Lydia en mettant sa main sur son épaule

Il sursauta et vit que la blonde était assis sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, elle passa devant sur le côté passager.

\- Je suis désolée de faire irruption comme ça mais j'attendais que tu te gares pour signaler ma présence, tu n'avais pas remarqué que je t'avais suivi raconta Lydia

\- Je suis désolé Lydia, j'étais perturbé c'est tout expliqua Alec

\- Je te comprends compati Lydia

Il lui raconta tout sur Magnus, elle lui caressa sa joue doucement.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Alec sourit Lydia

\- Merci Lydia sourit Alec

\- Oui, tellement bien et pur aussi. Tu es une force spirituelle très foret, c'est pour ça que cet incube te prend tous les soirs ricana Lydia

\- Lydia appela Alec

\- Tu te souviens de moi petit détective, tu as buté une réplique de moi maintenant que tu es loin de ce démon je vais pouvoir te dévorer ricana le démon ayant l'apparence de Lydia

Elle se jeta sur lui pour l'étrangler, il se détacha en l'attrapant de ses mains. Il la repoussa avant de sortir de sa voiture, il courra assez vite en recherchant son arme sur lui. Il le chargea rapidement avant de se faire plaquer parterre, sa tête se cogna contre le sol.

\- Le corps de cette fille est très bien comme je peux être plus rapide révéla le démon assis sur son dos

Il essaya de garder les yeux ouverts avec une migraine lancinante,

\- Je vais te dévorer lentement avant de te tuer déclara le démon

Il était sur le point de réciter une de ses incantations quand il vit un coup de pied le renverser, il se retourna sur le dos pour voir son sauveur et vit que c'était Magnus.

\- Magnus souffla Alec

\- Je suis là maintenant rassura Magnus

Il s'évanouit, il se réveilla doucement avant de se rappeler les événements précédents.

\- Doucement tu as eu un choc assez violent au niveau de ta tête rassura Magnus

\- Magnus, où est ce démon et comment va Lydia grimaça Alec en se tenant la tête

\- Une question à la fois, pour te répondre je me suis occupé de ce démon. Lydia a été possédé après avoir ramassé l'arme, le vrai démon était à l'intérieur raconta Magnus

\- Où est elle demanda Alec

\- Avec Jace et Isabelle répondit Magnus

Il regarda autour de lui et vit que ce n'était pas sa chambre, il se tourna vers le démon.

\- Où est-ce que nous sommes demanda Alec

\- Nous sommes chez une amie à moi, je n'ai jamais couché avec elle. C'est une sorcière dont j'ai sauvé il y a longtemps de cela raconta Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici questionna Alec

\- Pour discuter avec toi, répondit Magnus

Il détourna son regard du démon, celui-ci monta sur le lit et le plaqua contre le lit en le faisant regarder vers lui.

\- Je veux te l'entendre dire une bonne fois pour toute Alexander articula Magnus

\- De quoi que je suis amoureux de toi et oui j'ai eu une crise de jalousie alors si c'est ça que tu veux entendre c'est la vérité dévoila Alec

\- Depuis quand tu es amoureux de moi demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être le fait qu'on est toujours ensemble souffla Alec

Il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser passionnément, il passa la main sous son t-shirt doucement. Alec haleta doucement, il l'enleva son t-shirt en faisant attention à sa blessure. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et continua jusqu'à son torse dont il taquina les tétons avec le bout de sa langue. Le noiraud gémit de plaisir, il descendit vers son pantalon et le retira doucement avant de passer entre ses cuisses pour prendre son membre dans sa bouche. Alec serra les draps en criant de plaisir, il suçota le gland avant de se retirer pour lubrifier ses doigts. Il les fit pénétrer dans son intimité doucement avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, il fit coulisser ses doigts en lui ce qui le fit cambrer. Il revint sur le sexe quand son amant l'empêcha,

\- Fais-moi l'amour s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Tu es sûr demanda Magnus

\- Fais-moi l'amour insista Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, l'incube se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de se placer entre ses jambes. Il le pénétra après s'être lubrifié, Alec étouffa un gémissement de plaisir en griffant son amant. Celui-ci gronda de plaisir en sentant la chaleur et l'étroitesse du détective, il attendit un moment pour qu'il s'habitue. Il sentit des petits coups de hanche timide ce qui le fit entamer ses déhanchements, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Le noiraud cria de plaisir avant de commencer à sentir sa jouissance, le démon continua avant d'arborer ses yeux de chat. En voyant ses yeux de chat, le détective n'en pouvait plus se déversa sur lui. Celui-ci continua jusqu'à jouir en lui, des ailes s'ouvrirent derrière son dos. Il s'effondra sur le torse de son amant, ils étaient essoufflés par leur activité.

\- Tu veux l'entendre ou pas demanda Alec

\- Vas-y sourit Magnus

\- Je t'aime Magnus confessa Alec

\- Je pense la même chose sourit Magnus

Ils rigolèrent avant de s'embrasser, ils restèrent dans cet état de plénitude. Plus tard ils rentrèrent à l'agence, la fratrie vint serrer leur frère dans leurs bras. Lydia vint présenter ses excuses envers le détective, celui-ci la rassura que ce n'était rien. A partir de ce jour ils devinrent de grands amis, le couple continuait leurs enquêtes sur les démons avec la fratrie. Plus tard Jace épousa Clary et celle-ci découvrit l'identité réelle de Magnus, elle avait bien pris la nouvelle contrairement à Simon qui avait paniqué sur le coup. Maintenant je vous laisse sur cette histoire incroyable de ce couple, car moi je dois conter une autre histoire. Peut-être aurez-vous la chance de pénétrer dans cette agence et vous faire aider par ce couple, sur ce je vous laisse. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrais la nouvelle histoire. Bisous glacées.**


End file.
